Kathleen Martin
Name: Kathleen Martin Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Highschool Hobbies and Interests: Political Science, Gymnastics, and various conspiracy theories. Appearance: Kathleen doesn't need make-up or any sort of beauty enhancement because in actuality she is absolutely breath-taking. Her long golden hair reaches down to her bosom in long, straight strands. There are hints of brown along the way as well which makes her hair look exactly how it feels: absolutely smooth. Her heart-shaped face frames two vibrant sapphire eyes that compliments her soft, peachy skin. Kathleen has some of the most luscious lips in all of California while her cute button nose is unlike any other. Kathleen has the body of a gymnast. With long slender legs and strong arms, she's able to pull off many types of acrobatic feats as well as pull her own weight. Her hourglass figure is complemented with her voluptuous set of breasts, as well as perfectly round behind. Kathleen won the gene lottery and reaps all the benefits. Biography: Despite being one of the hotter girls at Southridge, Kathleen is almost universally disliked. Not girlfriend material by any means and far too conservative to be a 'one night stand', the truth of her dislike is that in all honesty Kathleen is kind of crazy. Not in a conventional sense either, Kathleen is a staunch survivalist, her house (her father being a professional game hunter) is filled with guns and Kathleen herself has contrived dozens of contingency plans for what she claims to be inevitable disasters. She is "that girl", always ruining the mood of a party with her talk about various things: of course that's made her the perfect poster child for SOTF. Along with numerous other disasters, Kathleen has of course planned for the one most commonly effecting people her age: SOTF. A regular on the message board (under the username: Chatty Kathy), she's become extremely famous for her rather well written survival guides for SOTF (despite SOTF's target age group of 20-30, she does say it's nice to know just in case). In school, she is a great journalist and her writing has always been extremely good, along with her various other extra curricular activities (Gymnastics and the like). Truth be told, she probably would be well liked if her favorite habit wasn't preaching about every sort of tragedy there was (Avian Flu, Delayed Y2K, SARS). In school her grades where so impeccable that she's said to be going to Cornell to major in Journalism (she skipped kindergarten, so that's why she's a few months younger than her fellow classmates). Most people expect her sensationalism to go well and expect to see her as an editor in a tabloid within the next couple of years. Advantages: She'll most likely be ecstatic to be in SOTF, feeling as if her beliefs where finally proven right. She also has a good knowledge of self defense techniques, survival skills on par with an Eagle Scout, basic first aid, and guns. Really, a well rounded person with all the skills and the mental capacities to do well in the game. Disadvantages: People don't like Kathy. She's generally with the likes of Matthew Wittany as far as outcasts go and due to the very nature of who she is, well, she's extremely paranoid. Depending on how things work, her Chaos theory type mindset could make her quite the easy out. Designated Number: Female Student no. 65 --- Designated Weapon: Colouring Book & Crayons Conclusion: Chaos theory? So she's like Jeff Goldblum in Jurassic Park? Maybe like the lawyer, she'll get eaten by a T-Rex! Or a crazy kid in a kilt. I don't know, these types never seem to impress me too much. You can only see so many eccentric kids before they become boring, you know... The above biography is as written by Bukowski. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Adam Reeves Collected Weapons: Colouring Book & Crayons (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: After some time on the island, Kathleen Martin came to the Overgrown Trail, where she encountered Maxie Dasai and the semi-catatonic Cara Scholte. After a long monologue on the nature of SOTF, she finally asked Maxie if she was playing. When Maxie replied in the negative, Kathleen returned to talking about SOTF and the messageboards about it that she had frequented. At that moment Adam Reeves, wielding a sword, attacked Maxie. Simply standing by and watching, Kathleen provided a running commentary on the situation up until the point where Adam grabbed Maxie's gun and pointed it at her. Halfway through a long speech on how she was sure Adam wouldn't kill her, he pulled the trigger and launched a bullet straight into her heart, killing her instantly. Post-Game Evaluation: Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh, that's never going to get old. The long speech and then halfway through - BANG! What a hoot. That death's gonna sell a lot of DVDs. Memorable Quotes: "Oh Adam, there's no way you could shoot me with that gun. You see, people like you aren't fit for these kinds of situations. Sure, you're basically a big load of muscle with more than enough attitude to compensate, but compared to people like me, you're nothing. Ultimately, it's the smart, the beautiful, and the well-prepared that are going to make it far in this game, and when it comes to you-" -- Kathleen was obviously a direct descendant of John Sedgwick. Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kathleen, in chronological order. V3: *Desperation Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kathleen Martin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! MK Kilmarnock: "Kathleen's quotes. Whoever made that beautiful Civil War reference is a blasted genius, and I now love them forever for it. Anywho, I wish I could've been around for the meat of V3 to truly appreciate this character and read her death when it was still fresh. I would've choked on whatever I was eating, probably." Category:V3 Students